


the world had less color without you

by rocketshiptospace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke lives in a world where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world had less color without you

**Author's Note:**

> based on this: http://ashthing.tumblr.com/post/84602589719/red-orca-pleasegodletmelive-owynsama and because i am a sucker for soulmate!au's

Luke never understood the people that called the world ‘black and white’. It wasn’t ‘black and white’, because there were all these different hues of grey swirling through it and Luke thought it was beautiful.

“Wait till you meet your soulmate.” His mother tells him. “Then you’ll find your old world ‘black and white’ too, trust me.”

Luke always believes his mother, but as he pick a darkish grey apple from the fruit bowl he watches the sun throw lighter grey patches on the apple and he doesn’t understand how something can be more beautiful than this.

He’s still curious though. Everyone knows that if you meet your soulmate, the world will suddenly be _in color._ He has no idea what that means, but the way his mother describes it sometimes, when he’s had a bad dream and she’s trying to calm him down, it’s beautiful.

He hears adults talk about green apples and blue skies and he wonders what those colors look like. One part of him thinks they can’t possibly be prettier than the slight grey hue of the apple he’s currently holding in his hands but he hasn’t seen it yet so he’s not sure.

He gets older and the world is still in black and white.

His best friend, Calum, meets his soulmate. It’s a boy named Michael, who immediately dies his hair in every single color there is and Calum tells Luke about how pretty the colors are but all Luke sees is different shades of black and white.

Michael ‘s hair still looks pretty cool though, so Luke shrugs and compliments Michael on it.

More and more people start meeting their soulmates and tell him about color and Luke gets curious. He has yet to meet one person that doesn’t love the world in color.

Life goes on and the world is black and white.

Luke gets a job in a coffeeshop so he can safe up for college. It doesn’t pay that much but it’s fun and he meets a lot of cool people.

“One black coffee, please.” One of their steady customers, a guy named Zayn, says.

Luke snorts. “All coffee is black for me, mate. Or at least, like, really dark grey.”

Zayn looks sympathetic. “Aw, sorry man. Well, the blackest coffee you have, then.”

Luke goes to prepare the coffee and chats with Zayn for awhile. Zayn met his soulmate when he was only ten years old and he doesn’t remember much of what he refers to as the ‘dark world’.

Luke wonders what that’s like, not knowing about the subtle changes in the grayness of the coffee once you pour milk in it. He also wonders what coffee’s natural color is. He knows pure coffee is almost black, but he has also heard people talk about how coffee’s brown when you poor milk in it and that confuses Luke. Also, brown sounds like a gross color. Luke doesn’t know if he wants to know what brown looks like.

Luke turns twenty-three and the world’s still in black and white.

He has kind of given up at this point. Most people meet their soulmate before they turn twenty and it still hasn’t happened to Luke yet and he doesn’t think it’s happening very soon. He kind of likes it. He loves the black and white and gray around him and he doesn’t see how those ‘colors’ could make it any better.

It’s Friday afternoon and Luke’s walking home after a long week of work, happy to finally have a few days off. His mind’s with his weekend plans, thinking if he’s willing to third wheel with Calum and Michael again when he collides head first with someone who was walking in the other direction.

He clutches his head because _fuck,_ the person’s forehead slammed right against his eyes and it hurts like a motherfucker.

“Are you ok?” The other person asks, and Luke feels hands touching his wrists, trying to pry them away from his eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Luke says, slowly blinking and opening his eyes.

He’s staring right into a pair of beautiful eyes and _that’s not black, white or gray._ Luke doesn’t know what color this is but it’s bright and happy and it reminds him of spring and love and _wow._

“Hi.” The boy shyly says, extending his hand towards Luke. “I’m Ashton.”

Luke doesn’t know what to say, just keeps staring at the boy’s eyes, but raises his hand to shake the boy’s anyway. “Luke.” He breathes out.

“So, ehm, you’re seeing the colors too? At least I think this is what colors are. I hope it is. You’re really beautiful.” Ashton says, furiously blushing.

“I.. yeah, I just, your eyes.. Wow.” Luke mutters. Very smooth, he thinks.

The boy smiles brightly. “Your eyes are pretty wow too.”

Luke blinks a few times and looks around and he’s suddenly very, very overwhelmed. The whole world is bright and happy and all these ‘colors’ are flashing in front of his eyes and he has a hard time trying not to faint.

“Hey, you ok? It’s a lot to take in at once, isn’t it?” Ashton asks, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder. Luke heads swivels is his direction and he locks eyes with Ashton again. Immediately Luke feels himself calm down, merely focusing on Ashton’s bright sparkling eyes.

 “I’m sorry, I’m just, I’m so used to black and white and gray and now everything is so different and it’s a bit too much, sorry.”

Ashton smiles. “It’s ok, I understand. Everyone reacts to it differently.”

“Why are you so calm about it, then?” Luke asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Ashton shrugs. “I have been looking forward to this moment for a very long time. I’m just really excited it’s finally happened.”

Luke smiles at him. The conversation has made him calm down a bit and he’s now finally looking at Ashton properly. He is absolutely beautiful. The newly added color makes it seems like the boy is actually glowing, like a human version of the song and Luke’s intrigued.

“Hey, you maybe wanna go get some coffee? I don’t have anything planned tonight and I would quite like to get to know you.” Ashton says with a smile, offering Luke a hand.

Luke nods eagerly. “Yeah, sure, I’d love to.” He grabs Ashton’s hand and Ashton immediately starts dragging him through the bright and colorful city.

“I know this great place we can totally go, it’s just around the corner.” Ashton babbles away as Luke just takes everything in.

He loved the black and white and gray, yeah, it had its beauty.  But now he knows that this bright colorful world comes with the warm presence of Ashton’s hand in his, he never wants to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](https://www.skatertotluke.tumblr.com)


End file.
